Datei:True Colors Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung True Colors by Cyndi Lauper is featured in Hairography, the eleventh episode of Season One. It is sung by all of the New Directions, with Tina leading the song. They each wear a different colored solid t-shirts, to reinforce the lyrics and meaning of the song. It is sung after Will decides not to use "hairography" in their setlist for Sectionals. During the performance, there are some glances in directions. Finn looking towards Rachel and vice versa, Kurt looking towards Finn, and Puck and Quinn looking towards each other. LYRICS: New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys): Hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah, ah ah (Ahhhhhh) Hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah (Ahhhhhh) Tina: You with the sad eyes Don't be discouraged Oh, I realize It's hard to take courage In a world full of people You can lose sight of it all And the darkness still inside you Can make you feel so small But I see your Tina with New Directions: True colors Tina with New Directions Boys (New Direction Girls): Shining through (Aaaahh) Tina: I see your Tina with New Directions Boys (New Direction Girls): true colors (Aaaahh) Tina with New Directions: And that's why I love you Tina with New Directions Boys (New Direction Girls): So, don't be afraid to let them show (Aaahh, aahh) Your true colors (Aaaah) True colors (Aaah) are beautiful New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys): (Tina: Like a rainbow) Hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah, ah ah (Ahhhhhh) Hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah (Ahhhhhh) Tina (New Directions): Show me a smile then (Haah, haah) Don't be unhappy (Haah) Can't remember when (Haaaaaah) I last saw you laughing If this world makes you crazy (Haah, haah) Tina with New Directions: And you've taken all you can bear Tina (New Directions): You call me up (Haaaaah) Because you know I'll be there And I'll see your Tina with New Directions (Tina): True colors Shining through (I see your) true colors And that's why I love you (So,) don't be afraid (to let them show) (Your) true colors True colors (Are beautiful like a rainbow) New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys): Hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah, ah ah (Ahhhhhh) Hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah (Ahhhhhh) New Directions: Haah, haah, haah Tina speaking (New Directions): (Haaaah) I can't remember when I last saw you laughing Tina (New Directions): If this world makes you crazy (Haah, haah) And you've Tina with New Directions: taken all you can bear Tina (New Directions): You call me up (Call me up) Because you Tina with New Directions: know I'll be there Tina with New Directions (New Directions): And I'll see your true colors Shining through (Tina: I see you shining, true) I see your true colors And that's why I love you (Tina: That's why I love you!) So, don't be afraid (Be afraid) (Tina:to let them show) Your true colors True colors (Tina: And I'll see your) true colors Shining through (Tina: Yeah!) I see your true colors And that's why I love you So, don't be afraid (Afraid) to let them show Your true colors True colors Tina: True colors are beautiful like a rainbow New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys): Hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah (Ahhhhhh) Kategorie:Videos